You Found Me
by NothingToProveNow
Summary: "Bella?" the man asked me."Edward Anthony Masen, You are under arrest." He grinned. "Where do I start? ID theft, credit card fraud, hitting a police officer, injuring three police officers-Should I keep going?" Oh did I forgot to mention? I'm a FBI Agent
1. Fading Sunsets

**Story Tile: You Found Me.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Twilight" Stephenie does.**

_Summery: Why the hell do I own so many shoes? I have two dresses and one skirt yet I own twenty nine pairs of heels alone. I wear jeans, chucks and T-shirts every single fucking day! So why do I own so many damn shoes? What is the fucking reason?_

**Couples In Story: **Edward/Bella | Emmett/Rosalie | Jasper/Alice | Carlisle/Esme | Alec/Quinn | James/Victoria

**Chapter One: **Fading Sunsets.

**BPOV.**

Why the hell do I own so many shoes? I have two dresses and one skirt yet I own twenty nine pairs of heels alone. I wear jeans, chucks and T-shirts every single fucking day! So why do I own so many damn shoes? What is the fucking reason?

"Isabella Marie Swan!" a voice screamed through my apartment building.

Oh yeah. There's my reason now. All 101 pounds of her.

My best friend, Alice came busting into my bedroom at eight oh five pm. Bags covered her tiny body I thought I saw more bags then Alice under all of them. She stuffed the bags down onto my bed and almost screamed when she saw what I was wearing.

"Bella! What the heck are you wearing?" she asked me, disgusted dripping off her words.

Looking at down my body I frowned. "Eh skinny jeans, Greenday T-shirt and my lucky ring." I spoke, confusing leaking out of my words.

Walking up to me, Alice bit her bottom lip, placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "No." she spoke after a long, pregnant pause.

"What? What do you mean no?" I asked.

"No, No just No!" she said as she dumped the contents of a JCPenny's bag onto my bed. She dug through the pile of clothing and held up a pair of black slacks and tossed them at me. Grabbing them and almost falling in the process I watched as she dug through my closed and tore my dresser drawers open. She flung a white tank top at me and a black button up vest with grey pin stripes on it.

She gave me a shove and a pat of my ass and sent me on my way to the bathroom. Huffing I let out a sharp, deep breath and stripped down to my bra and panties. Shoving my feet into the black slacks, adding a skinny belt and pulled on the tank top and vest. She buttoned the vest up then slipped my feet into my black shoes and put on the one item of make up I wore which was clear lip gloss. A girls gotta keep her lips moist.

I took a step out of the bathroom, my hands twisting my long, thick dark brown almost black hair into a ponytail. Smoothing it back I watched Alive hand me a pair of ruby earrings and a tiny box. Inside it was a small gold ring. I smiled at her and she took it out and put it on my left hands pinkie finger. "For good luck." she whispered to me.

Alice handed me another bag and inside it was about ten or twelve sets of matching underwire bra and pantie sets. I held up a red pair of laughed "Alice! What the fuck is it?" I asked, gasping as I laughed at the tiny thing. She frowned and picked it up, the price tag moving. "A lace thong, Bella! Please. Everygirl needs a good thong." she said.

Rolling my eyes are her I picked it up "11 dollars? Alice! It looks like string with lace glued to it." I said.

Alice just huffed and shoved it bag into the bag. "Fine, stick to your grandma undies and five year old bras! But don't come crying to me when you can't get a many in bed." she said as she walked into my kitchen.

Following her as she poured us two cups of coffee I grinned behind my cup "I have a man. His name is Alexander and he makes me very happy!" I called back.

"Bella. Alexander is a rabbit vibrator, not a man!" she said to me, holding back her own laughter.

"Hmm. So? He knows his way around a chick better then a guy does anyhow." I said as we burst out laughing, Alice snorting her coffee up.

My cell phone then went blasting "Swan! Three coffees, all large one with cream." a voice spat out. Grabbing my bag up I grabbed my jacket "Work calls Alice." I yelled as I rushed out the door. "Be home on time! It's your turn to cook dinner, Bella!" she screamed at me.

Rushing to my car I jumped in, backed out of my parking space in my apartments parking lot and rushed down the street to Starbucks. I walked inside and ordered the coffees. While I set them down to grab my purse a hand bumped into my ass. Spinning around I grabbed a mans hands. And oh my fucking God. Someone get me a new pair of panties! The most beautiful man ever was grinning at me. "Sorry, Miss. Dropped my lid by your foot." he said. I looked down ant saw a white coffee cup to go lid.

Grinning he leaned down and grabbed it. He held a hand out "Sorry about that again eh-" he spoke, his voice as smooth as butter and soft as velvet.

My knees felt like Jell-O. My mouth felt like someone has stuffed cotton balls into it. My panties felt soaked like a river. "Bella." I said before I shook his hand. Then my phone went buzzing. A text from my boss. "Swan! Get your ass over here-Now!" he screamed. Turning around I grabbed the coffee's and was going to ask the man his name but he was gone. His coffee still on the counter, the lid next to it. A pack of sugar was in it, needing to be stirred still. Grabbing the coffee cups, I frowned but walked out to my car and rushed into work.

I handed the coffee to my boss and then to my co-workers Alec, Demitri, Jane and James. Slowing moving away from James I heard my boss explain our work and jobs today. We all grabbed our things and walked out to the work Ford Navigator. Jane typed away on a computer. Alec was busy on the phone, yelling orders to someone. Our boss, Aro, was driving and Demitri and James went over case files, photos and such. Once there I jumped from the large SVU, my feet thumping on the hard, dirt ground below me. I went in the back with Demitri and Jane, Alec on the left side, James on the right and Aro in front, waiting for the others. I rushed inside. I heard Demitri shout something and pin someone on the ground. Walking in, ready for anything, Me and Jane saw Demitri and James holding a green eyed man.

"Bella?" the man asked me.

My chocolate brown eyes got wide "Oh my god!" I gasp out.

Aro walked in "Edward Anthony Masen, You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held over you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have just read you?" He asked him.

Edward looked at Aro "What the charges and yes, I do." he spat out.

Aro grinned "Where do I start? ID theft, credit card fraud, hitting a police officer, injuring three police officers and killing a ATF Agent, check deception, murder in the second degree, murder in the first degree, manslaughter, escaping from federal custody. Should I go on?" he asked.

I watched as they walked Edward to the car. "Defendant is in custody. All is clear. Standby." he radioed on.

I walked outside and checked my gun and badge before I ripped off the bullet proof vest.

Oh did I forgot to mention? I'm a FBI Agent.

**AN: A little short but next chapter it'll be both Bella and Edward's POV. If I can get ten reviews I'll post photos of Bella's apartment, Edward's criminal profile and mug shot and a banner for the story this week.**


	2. The Devils Laughing

**Story Tile: You Found Me.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Twilight" Stephenie does.**

_Summery: Why the hell do I own so many shoes? I have two dresses and one skirt yet I own twenty nine pairs of heels alone. I wear jeans, chucks and T-shirts every single fucking day! So why do I own so many damn shoes? What is the fucking reason?_

**Couples In Story: **Edward/Bella | Emmett/Rosalie | Jasper/Alice | Carlisle/Esme | Alec/Quinn | James/Victoria

**Chapter Two: **The Devils Laughing.

_**Note: **_This takes places three days after Bella's FBI team and co-workers arrests Edward.

"...within the core of each of us is the child we once were. This child constitutes the foundation of what we have become, who we are, and what we will be." - Dr. R. Joseph

**BPOV.**

Whoever said love is stronger then the devil or God himself must have been a total fucking dumbass idiot.

Sitting in my apartment, hair a mess and my cat Kaitlyn or "Katie" as I call her, sitting on my lap, I can't help but feel like a total dumbass.

I liked it. I fucking liked him. He was beautiful. That bronze brown hair, those moss grass green eyes and oh god don't get me started on that jaw of his! Yummy.

Who'd ever think I'd fall for a criminal? I mean sure I'd said five words to the guy but he was amazing. A criminal. And Edward Masen none the less. Edward Masen was well known to any law or government person. He changed his MO way too much so he had a bitch of a time tracking him.

Shoving my cat off my lap, she gave a little hiss and went to lay on my bed. Walking over to the computer I logged onto the work site via my pass code and level three access. When the word granted flashed across my screen in green I grinned to myself.

I typed his name Masen, A. Edward into the blank box and his record popped up for me to see.

_BxE - BxE - BxE - BxE - BxE_

**Legal Name**: Edward Anthony Masen

**Date of Birth**: June 20th, 1987.

**Parents: **Edward Masen Sr. And Elizabeth Anne Masen; Nee Carmichaels.

**Siblings**: No known siblings.

**Hair Color**: Auburn | Brown.

**Eye Color**: Green.

**Height**: 6'2".

**Weight**: 179 Pounds.

**Address of Living**: Unknown.

**Drivers ID Number**: No ID under the name "Edward Masen" in America.

**DOC Number**: 9072

**Past Places Of Living**: Unlisted.

**Charges:** N/A

**Notes: **Defendant is in the custody of the Washington, DC FBI.

**THIRD PERSON POV.**

Bella shut her laptop and was about to leave for the club when she turned her TV on to check the weather. Shoving on the ass tight but baggy in the legs jeans Alice got her she almost fainted when Edward's face came into her view. A reporter named "Lianna Rayines" was standing next to a photo of Edward Masen's mug shot. She took a breath and added her black lace under wire bra Alice told her to wear tonight. Alice and her boyfriend Jasper where taking Bella out for a club for her birthday. While she didn't want to the club was owned by Alice's sister, Rosalie who while she hated to admit it but ran a damn fine nightclub in downtown Washington, DC.

She pulled on a blank tank top with glitter on the straps. She added a silver cross necklace, her lucky ring and red lipstick. Smearing eyeliner on and almost taking her left eyeball out in the process she shoved her left foot into a black four inch lace up heel. She was about to put the other shoe on when a video of Edward leaving the jail aired. Bella, in shock, fell flat on her ass.

"About an hour ago, Well known criminal Edward Masen made his three million dollar bail via an unknown person. He is to show up for court Monday morning at eight am and had been ordered to wear a ankle monitor to monitor his actions till the date. Back to you Ken." she said.

Bella was about to almost scream in shock when her Iphone buzzed with a text from Alice. She told her to get her ass outside and in a taxi-Now.

Grabbing her things she made her way to the elevator and took it downstairs. Rushing through the lobby and almost falling on her ass again she got into the car and went to Rosalie's club called "Breaking Dawn" downtown. She flashed her ID, dropped Rosalie's name and showed some boobage to get inside.

Rushing up to the bar Alice greeted her with a huge and a drink. "Bella!" She screeched out. Laughing Bella eyed Jasper "Second drink?" she asked. He laughed, eyed his girlfriend and nodded. "Third." the southern man said.

Hour and a half later and two drinks plus a beer Bella was for once fun. She was letting loose. That was till Edward Cullen walked in.

**BPOV.**

Oh god the club was so pretty! Alice looked so pretty. Rosalie was sexy though. Oh God! I wished I had her boobs. I have tiny ass boobs that barely fit into a B cup bra. Grabbing my almost empty drink I sipped it then saw Edward. He wore black jeans and a white tank top with a long sleeve button up shirt over it in black. He hair was wild and messy, like he just fucked a girl. Like he just fucked the shit out of a girl till she fucking screamed as she came around him and let go into the seas of pure fucking bliss.

And oh how tempting that sounded.

A man slide a drink down next to my purse "From him, doll." she said, pointing at Edward.

Frowning a confused look flicked across my face. I turned to get up and came face to face with Edward. I think my mouth dropped to the floor and oh fuck was I drooling. Oh very sexy Bella!

He grinned at me "FBI, Huh?" he asked.

Nodding I leaned on the counter, brown eyes wide. "Hmm yeah. For a year now. Since I turned twenty two. I'm twenty four now." I said, rambling. Why was I telling him this? He was a fucking criminal and oh shit he smelled God. Damn my girly parts. My stupid hormones and fuck he looked sexy.

It was then the lights went dim and then out and the dance floor cleared.

"Ladies and Men! It's time for our dance off. Two couples dance to the same song. Whoever wins get a round of free drinks!" The man yelled out.

The lights flashed then a spotlight shined on me and Edward. "Our first couple!" He yelled. Oh fuck. Fate why must you tempt me? Shit.

It then shined on Alice and Jasper. Since she ran up to the stage area I guessed she'd be going first.

Music filled the club and before I knew it, It was my fucking turn. Oh god! What if I like trip in these fucking heels! Damn you Alice-Damn you!

Walking up to the dance floors stage area a song filled the club.

Me and Edward stood there. And I prayed to God I wouldn't get fired.

_Baby grind on me._

Oh fuck. Not this song. Anything but this song! I was good at this song. Like really fucking good.

_Relax your mind, take your time on me._

Standing with my ass to Edward I started to dance. His hands at my hips as I dance.

_Baby Grind On Me._

Did the music just get louder. My girly parts got soaking wet. Well mother fucker.

After what felt like a long time the song ended with it's starting line.

_Baby grind on me._

I spun around, one leg up on Edward's hip, my girly parts touching his crotch area. Oh shit would he feel how horny I was? Shit, Shit double fucking shit!

It was then he leaned down, twisted one hand into my hair and kissed me.

Wait-What?

**AN: If I wrote the whole song which was "Grind On Me" By Pretty Ricky and the whole dance, this would be way too fucking long of a chapter. But don't worry my dolls! We shall get to longer chapters soon-Very fucking soon. Also DOC Number stands for "Department of Corrections" ID number. This is a number a inmate is issued once placed in prison. A jail ID number is different from this. The DOC stays with a person forever. If they ever go back to prison in the future they re-use the same DOC number they had before. Dance Edward and Bella did. Contains MATURE content. Only for adults or people over 17+ or older.**

TAKE SPACES OUT.

http:/ www. You tube. com/ watch? v=9JDCpeH9wLc


	3. AN: Now the devils really laughing

**AN:** I am so sorry but no new chapter will be up till the 12th or 13th of this week. Sunday afternoon I caught my heel on something and my ankle did what is called "rolled" under and in short terms I freakin' twisted my ankle. Ice, painkillers and the bed have been my best friend this week. Anywho over Sunday I did somehow get half a chapter wrote up. I was wondering a few things. I know my story is new and all but would you guys rather have a Bella POV next chapter or Edward POV? Maybe a little of both? Also in chapter four more about Edward's life, childhood, teenage years and how he got into the criminal life style will be shown. What I wuld like you all to review on is would you rather find out about his childhood first or his criminal life first? Review | comment me on it. Till later darlings, bye.

-NothingToProveNow


	4. Gossip, News read all about it

**Story Tile: You Found Me.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Twilight" Stephenie does.**

_Summery: Why the hell do I own so many shoes? I have two dresses and one skirt yet I own twenty nine pairs of heels alone. I wear jeans, chucks and T-shirts every single fucking day! So why do I own so many damn shoes? What is the fucking reason?_

**Couples In Story: **Edward/Bella | Emmett/Rosalie | Jasper/Alice | Carlisle/Esme | Alec/Quinn | James/Victoria

**Chapter Three: **Gossip, News read all about It.

**BPOV.**

He kissed me. I don't know if I should slap him across his perfect face or grind my hips on his.

God! Why is love so fucked up?

And why doesn't it come with cheat codes.

I'm a fucking FBI Agent. I kickass. I carry a God damn gun in my freaking purse! And what do I go and do when he kisses me? I knee him in the crotch and run the five blocks home in heels might I remind you. Why didn't love and dating come with a cheat code book? It's never that movie or storybook shit no real life and dating and life it's self is plain messy, confusing and fucked the hell up. And you know what?

We wouldn't have it any other way.

I am twenty four years old. A grown woman. I can take a man down with my bare hands in ten seconds flat. But a hot guy kisses me and I run away. Oh boy this would make my parents proud. Not.

Sitting up I eye the clock; It flashes five ten am. Oh well. Might as well get the fuck up. I push my cat Kaitlyn off me and rush into the bathroom. Letting my super sexy sheer nightgown-Yeah right. My sweat pants and white tank top and slippers form a pile of clothing on the bathrooms tile floor.

Jumping in my shower I let the how water beat down on my sore back and wash the dried tears off my face. Within minutes I'm showered and I hear Alice and her boyfriend in the bedroom. Doing what? What else other then screwing like rabbits.

I pound on the shower wall with my fist as water runs down my naked, pale body. Smoothed my hair back I step out of the shower and turn the water off. Standing in front of the mirror I notice my eye liner and mascara are still on. With my messy, dripping wet hair and slightly smeared eyeliner I look like a model about to do a sexy photo shoot or a sexy music video.

Grabbing my razor I start to shave my left leg when I hear Alice's screams. Like I really need to know when she has fucking had a orgasm. To fucking much information. Hissing I stare down at my leg. On my ankle is a nice deep cut with blood swelling over the edges. Placing a piece of toilet paper over it I grind my teeth and twist my hair into a tight, smooth ponytail.

Grabbing my black panties that had a smiley face on the ass I shoved my feet in them and then fell on my ass before I got them on. Shoving my legs into the pants I pulled on some side zip up slacks in black, added a belt and a white button up shirt. Slipping my feet into a pair of black flats I hooked the strap over them and hooked my gun on my hip. Adding my jacket I slipped my FBI issued badge into the pocket and was on my way. Walking outside to my black Ford Navigator I jumped in, blasted The Fray's "How To Save A Life." and drove to work. Rushing inside I got on the Edward Masen paper work. Maybe if I acted like I never almost had sex with Edward fucking Masen no one would notice. Typing away on my computer for a while I heard my boss yell for me. Walking over I smoothed my shirt down, took a deep breath to calm myself and walked into Aro's office. His golden brown eyes did not look warm at all as you'd think.

Sitting across his desk from his I slowly looked up, his eyes meeting mine. "Swan. I hired you because you were the best in the Academy. I had ten police officers in Forks and Miami tell me how I just had to hire you. I put my ass on the line for a rookie, Swan!" he shouted at me.

Not sure what I say or do I just nodding, licked my lips and tried to not fucking piss my God damn pants. Aro sat at his desk, slipped his reading glasses on and opened a folder. He read out loud.

"FBI Agent gets sexy with Criminal Edward Masen." he said. He cleared his throat "Isabella Swan, 24, a Agent who was part of the FBI team who arrested Masen, Was seen grinding and dancing with Edward Masen, Sunday night. The Agent was very close with Masen, 24, says a secret source. Swan and Masen had been seen dancing together at the well know hit club 'Breaking Dawn" in downtown. Swan, who was photographed grinding on Masen, was clearly drunk. Masen's blood alcohol level is unknown as this time. Does this mean Masen is on his way to a slap on the wrist again?" he held the magazine out to me.

On the cover was me, clearly drunk while I was on Edward's hips, legs across them, arms on his shoulders as we dry humped to the music.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and set the book on the desk. "Sir I wa-" Aro cut me off.

"Swan! Do you have any idea how bad this makes me, the team and _YOU _look? Hmm?" he asked me, his voice getting louder by the minute.

Aro looked at me "Desk duty for a week. I'll take this over with Jensens tomorrow." he said. Getting up as he waved me with his hand to leave he called to me over his shoulder "And Swan?" he asked.

"Yes?" my voice came out as a whisper.

"Try to not get groovy with any others criminals." he spoke softly.

As I left I swore I almost saw him grin.

_BxE - BxE - BxE - BxE - BxE_

At eight O'clock PM I left the office. Everyone kept staring at me. If I didn't have work tomorrow I would have got drunk on whiskey, wine, beer-Whatever the fuck I had or Alice had at home.

Alice was pulling a double at work, since she was a nurse in all. Shocking-I know. She had hot pink fucking scrubs with glitter on them. I swore sometimes I thought that girl was insane but I loved her.

Shoving my key into the apartments key hole I walked inside and saw someone sitting on my couch. The person sat a book down and aimed a gun at me.

"Swan. Been waiting a while. Come, Sit." a males voice said.

My eyes got wide. "Edward?" I asked.

Oh boy. And I thought I was in trouble before. Shit.

**AN: Let's aim for five reviews before I update tomorrow. To answer some of you, yes my ankle feels much better now but it does still hurt a bit. Would you guys like more Alice and Bella scenes or more Aro and Bella ones? Review! It makes me happy.**


End file.
